Winter Sleep
by dragonSing31496
Summary: Elsa is in despair. Her sister is getting married. Her suitors are getting restless. The Vikings are attacking. Learning the origin of her power. The Dragons and their enigmatic Dragon Conqueror are rumored to return for her. Sigh. Will she find the true love and freedom she secretly hope.
1. Winter Sleep

**A/N: Hi everyone! My First story so please bear with me. And since this is my first story i want to make it special by publishing two chapters as a start.**

**i don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen.**

* * *

Prologue: The Winter Sleep.

Astrid, the shield maiden, one of the last two survivors of the dragon riders, blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to regain her visions. Her ears still rung from the explosions and her head still spins from dizziness. She wiped a tear that threaten to escape with a shaking hand, ignoring the debris of ice that rained around Berk. _I can't give up now. _She thought. _Hiccup needs me now. _She tried to push herself upward. _Elena needs us both._

Astrid let out a startled yelp. Watching her trembling hands turned to blue and felt an unbearable cold in her chest. "No. no. no." she croaked between sobs. _Is this the end of the line? After all we've done?_

"It can't end like this." Staring the heavens in despair she saw a lone dragon that landed beside her. "Stormfly!" the Nadder cooed sadly as it wrapped a wing around its master. "Don't worry girl, I won't die in vain. Hiccup- Hiccup will save her."

As they lay in the crumbling wreckage of Drago's ice fortress, Astrid held her dragon for last comfort before she embrace her cold end and the age of Vikings and dragons.

"I'll see you again, Hiccup."

…~…

Hiccup stood shakily, as he gasped for air. His good leg buckle and used his flaming sword for support. Failing to reign over his anger with slow breathing, Hiccup glared hatefully at the dying man on the ground. "It's over Drago. You lost."

Drago clutch his heart, trying to stop the bleeding. The madman stared back at Hiccup before turning his head back in the direction of raging blizzard. Slowly his shoulder began to tremble before letting out a maniacal laugh. After he coughed some blood he slowly turned his scarred face to Hiccup with a sneer. "Lost? Me? No Dragon Master. You've lost!"

Hiccup was silent, trying to control the swell of anger that threatened to eat him. "You had nowhere to run Drago, Surrender."

Drago laughed again. "No. you may have stop me _oh mighty _Dragon Master. But you and your army can't stop her." He coughed again before pointing at the storm. "You should have witness how I tormented her!" He exclaimed, his ugly scars twisted in his cruel face, as he grinned maniacally. "You should have seen her face when I tortured and kill her family in front of her."

Hiccup stood now in his full height. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his _Inferno_ tightly. Before he could submit to his anger, he turned and whistled sharply.

A black figure fell from the sky. And in few seconds, a Night Fury landed heavily in Hiccup's side. "We're going bud, we have to save Elena. Everyone is counting on us." Toothless roared in agreement.

Drago tried to laugh but he coughed blood instead. With the last of his strength, he said. "No one *cough* can stop her. *cough* Y-You *cough*cannot s-save *cough* that little w- *cough* w-whore."

The last rider felt his hatred burst. His visions was blinded by flashes of red and urge to kill this despicable man. Letting out a battle cry, Hiccup swung his blade to strike down Drago. A loud thud was heard as the self- proclaimed Dragon God lose his head.

"Let's go Toothless, we must save Elena."

…~…

"ELENA!" Hiccup shouted. But his voice died against the howling winds. "ELENA!"

Toothless flapped his wings madly, trying his best not to be swept away by strong winds. His rider leaned forward. "TOOTHLESS! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! DO YOU HAVE ANY STRENGHT FOR TITAN WING?" Hiccup's voice barely reached the ears of the dragon, but Toothless understand what Hiccup wants. He grunted in reply. The Night Fury glowed in bright blue. Strength surged in his body.

"EXCELLENT! NOW,ON COUNT OF THREE."

"ONE…."

"TWO…"

"THREE!" Toothless the Night Fury let out his signature screech. A high-pitch banshee- like sound as the dragon let out a barrage of purple- bolts of fire. The explosions it made weakened the snow storm.

The dark clouds cleared slightly and it allowed him to see the great number of dragons, including a Bewilderbeast and a Screaming Death that trapped within the blizzard. "Come on bud, let's go find Elena."

The duo flew around the area until they spotted a small figure, just a few feet from the dragons. They landed near. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and together they run toward Elena.

"Elena?!" Hiccup approach the girl. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She was unconscious and looked very tired. Her elegant blue dress was torn and covered with cuts. Her platinum blonde hair was a mess. Hiccup's heart broke, a single tear escape his eyes. Toothless cooed sadly, his face mirrored Hiccup's they were filled with sadness and concern.

A burst of mixed emotions filled Hiccup's heart. Anger, grief and pain. _How many have died because of this war? Drago killed many dragons and people. Good people just to get his revenge on me. He tormented this child, no older than twelve for his grand plan. _He took another deep breath and let it out. The war is over but the price had been far high. He felt his hand curl into fist, his nail dug in his palm. He looked up, past over the horizon. Hundreds of ice statues… No. Hundreds of frozen Vikings and dragon stood all around him. The other dragons who survived the vicious storm bow their heads in silence.

"It's all over now." His voice cracked, he was now crying openly. _Astrid I've succeed. _

Toothless grumbled in comfort. He patted his back with his paw, as if saying._ Everything will be alright._

"Oh, Toothless. You're right I have to be strong. For her." Hiccup said looking at Elena. The girl woke up with jolt. Her blue eyes were very conflicted, she thrashed in his arms. "Elena!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Elena, it's okay, it's okay. Everything is fine now." Hiccup said as gentle as he could, Toothless warbled soothingly. It took a moment when the girl finally calmed. She bury her head in his chest as she sobbed.

"Hiccup. Oh Hiccup D-Drago-"

"you're fine now Elena you'll never see him again."

"He t-tried t-to. H-he tried t-to." Hiccup noticed the bruise in her wrist. Realization caused him to scowl. Even that madman is dead, he found another reason to hate him. He never hated someone before, even his tribesmen who mocked and called him 'Hiccup the Useless' when he was younger. It's the first time he wished someone to be burned in hell.

" I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

They just stayed there, unmoving. The sun had set, the sky was filled with stars, the moon shines brightly above them. Hiccup let Elena cry, he let the girl wash her pain away.

"Thank you." Elena said, breaking the silence. Hiccup just offered a gentle smile.

"Where are we?" finally pulling back. She scanned her surrounding, it was buried in snow and thick layers of ice.

"We're on Dragon Island near Berk. This is where the Red Death used to live." Elena heard many things about the Red Death that lived in the Dragon Island. This is where the Vikings made peace with the dragons.

"Is that… Oh my God! Is that Fishlegs?!" Hiccup turned to where is she pointing.

"Don't look!" he tried to pull her into hug, but she threw out her body. Her eyes glowed with power as guilt made its way into her heart.

Panicking, Hiccup desperately reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Elena flinched away and taking a step backward. "I don't want to hurt you." Her voice is full of sadness and guilt.

"Don't worry. I know you won't hurt me." Hiccup tried again but Elena took another step away from him.

"How can you be so sure." Her form crackled with power and the temperature dropped noticeably.

"You're a good girl Elena! You won't hurt anyone."

Elena spread her arms in outrage, gesturing to everything. To the frozen Vikings, to the frozen dragons, and to the frozen wasteland then she shouted. "Look around Hiccup! I did this! Drago is right! I- I'm a monster!"

"No!" Hiccup and Toothless pleaded for her to stop. But their words fall in deaf ears. Elena's body began to steam, sending cold breeze in every direction. The dragons whimpered warily.

"Elena! ELENA! STOP! Don't be the monster that you feared!" the Viking started to walk slowly toward her. His arms were raised to protect his face from the harsh wind. "Think about the times when we all shared, when you and your family come to our island!"

Bolts of magic struck his body and ice started to encase him, much to his horror. He tried to reach her out. "Elena! I believe in you! Toothless believes in you! Astrid believes in you! Everyone believes in you!" from the distance Hiccup could hear the panicked roars of dragons. "ELENA PLEASE!" then their eyes met. His pleading gentle green ones to her broken blue ones.

With a tear, Elena grabbed his hand and willed her magic to stop. Her body begun to disintegrate in white mist. Overwhelmed by her fear she desperately prayed to the gods to save Hiccup. She don't want anyone die because of her. She can't let him die. But she also know it was too late.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she kissed his forehead good bye. "I wish to meet you again in my next life."

With that, the whole Island was engulfed in bright light and everything was encased in ice.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! that was fun.**

**A special thanks to theguyinblue who inspired me to write this fanfic. Both of us love good stories, as well writing them. so give us a chance by sending us your feedback. =)**

**Also, you might wondering who is Elena and why she look Elsa and has her powers. she's my OC, that will play a special role in this story. **


	2. the day, the demons have awoken

Chapter 1 – the Day, the Demons have awoken.

A ship moves through the grey seas.

Prince Denham of the Southern Isle approached the bow of the ship. He and his men were out in these waters for too long, trying to venture the uncharted seas. Each second that passed, his worries grew. The sky is clear, but once they got farther in, thick fogs appear out of nowhere. The compass swings wildly, strange noises can be heard from the waters, the unnatural coldness sends an unbearable chills to their bodies, and a strange feeling that something out here, was watching them, waiting for a chance to strike. And not to mention, his honor returning in his kingdom, empty handed.

"Reduce the speed, steerage way only." The captain barks at his crew. "We're getting out of here."

Denham snuck at the captain and saw a look of despair. The fogs thickening and the captain started spinning the wheels madly.

"Captain Hayes, you don't know where the hell you're going!"

Hayes glared to his old friend. "Get me another reading!"

"Another reading!" a crew member yelled.

The prince walks away from him, towards the front of the ship. He peers uneasily out at the fog.

"Twenty two fathoms!" he heard from the back.

"Douse the light!"

"Aye captain."

"Eighteen fathoms!"

They sail through the thicker fog.

"Ten fathoms!"

"Captain, you have to see this." Prince Denham called.

Hayes looking ahead, confused. Then his eyes widen in disbelief as his friend yelled. "Ice! There's ice ahead!"

Hayes, unable to find his speech, stairs at the looming wall of ice, cannot believe his eyes. He starts spinning the wheel hard. "Stop the engines."

"Brace your selves for impact!'

A loud CRASH! The bow of the ship crumples into the iceberg. Denham clutches the railings for support and off balance. The impact sends the ship into slow spinning.

"Give me power! Half astern!" Captain Hayes called.

The ship engines gained strength and the reverse pulled the ship away.

"Rocks to port, captain!" a sickening groan of metal as the ship runs aground.

"Everyone, you have to see this!" the prince of Southern Isle pointed through the fog. Hayes stares at the eerie silhouette, visible through the thinning fog. Jagged peaks rise from the frozen shoreline.

…~…

"Can you believe this!? We're in the Meridian of Misery!"

Hayes and some of his crew looked around nervously. The captain said. "I don't think we should be too happy about it, your majesty."

"Oh come on Hayes, this is what we came for! We won't return to kingdom empty handed."

"If we return."

"Imagine if the legends are true!" Prince Denham said, clearly ignoring Hayes's worry. "Dragon!? This will be the discovery of century."

"And duh, duh, duh, duh! We're dead!" The captain replied sarcastically.

The winds howled sending shivers and a creepy moaning sound that mixes with the deep crashing waves. They walked for an hour until they found a primitive signs of a civilisation. An frozen effigy of a Viking. "Look at this! This is Amazing!" the crew was in utter awe. The ice statue looked alive. The looked of horror in its frozen face looks very realistic, as if he was freeze to death and turned to ice.

"There's more of them." a crew member said nervously.

"I wonder how they were made and what are they for."

They marvelled each, noticing that every Viking effigy look very different from the other, they have different faces but same scared and panicked expression. "I reckon the Vikings freeze to death then turn into these statues."

"A tunnel!" Denham exclaimed with enthusiasm .

"Your majesty I don't think we should-" but the prince already entered the tunnel. "Your majesty!"

"DENHAM!" Hayes said angrily. "Prince Denham!"

"What!?"

"We should leave."

"We can't leave. The ship will take time to be fixed and it won't be ready for the next high tide."

"But-"

"Look Hayes, this is what we came for! This is why we risk our lives! To venture the world and its secrets! We will be greeted as heroes when we returned home."

Knowing the prince for a long time, Hayes knows that there's no way he would win an argument.

"I had bad feeling about this." The captain finally said with a sigh. Together, they both entered the ice cavern, they notice immediately the creatures that were trapped inside the walls.

"Holy crap! So the legends are true!"

"Monkey's beard! I can't believe this!"

Thousands of winged reptiles in different colours, shape and size bared their fangs around them. "We should dig one."

"Are you crazy! What if-"

"What? Do you think they were still alive? Judging from the layers of ice, I'd say they were trapped in there for a thousand of years." Prince Denham stated. "And besides we need a proof when we got back."

"How about the statues?"

"They would melt before we could even find leave this island."

…~…

Elsa, the famous Snow Queen of Arendelle signed as she leaned back in her chair.

She took a cup of hot chocolate from her work desk and enjoyed its sweet taste. She sighed again as she put down her cup and picked up the document she's studying a moment ago. It was list of her suitors.

As you can see, being a single queen is not easy. Especially being the Snow Queen, every single day she receive a lots of marriage proposal.

There was a time the she felt giddy and enjoyed meeting these men. After the Great Thaw, after being described as a woman who possessed an ethereal beauty and god-like powers, king wannabes from neighbouring kingdoms flock to Arendelle. And who don't want to be a king? Who don't want power? Who don't to rule a land? Nobles, princes, knights and even kings asked her hand for marriage. They always try to impress her by bragging their achievements, they always try to be perfect in every way, charming, courageous, kind hearted. They all wear a mask. They were all the same. Power hungry men born in noble blood.

She wasn't stupid, she was well- aware that this men only desire her body, her powers, and her kingdom. Still, she couldn't just flat out refuse their proposal in fear of offending them and their relationship with her kingdom. She could only hope, to find and experience true love.

Elsa envied her sister, Anna.

Anna doesn't have any kingdom for her to shoulder. She doesn't have to worry who she would have to marry. Anna found her true love and she can enjoy her freedom. But as long as she was happy, Elsa doesn't mind.

A knock from her door, causes her to snap from her reverie. "Enter."

"Elsa? Are you busy." It was Kristoff, Anna's lover.

"No." She replied, curious at the mountain man. They don't really talk much. "What do you need?"

"Can we talk?" Kristoff said. Elsa notice his hands under the pocket in his pants.

Elsa motioned for him to sit in front of her. Kristoff reluctantly settle on the stool there was a long silence and Elsa could see him blushing slightly.

Taking a pity on him, Elsa decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I- I.." Kristoff took out his hand and set something down in her table. It was a wedding ring. "I- I ask for your blessing. I want to marry Anna." He finally said with all courage he could muster.

Elsa was shocked. Her mouth fell agape, her eyes widen in utter awe, the air around her seems to drop. For one terrifying moment Kristoff feared she might freeze him and set another eternal winter. But he did his best to keep a straight face.

The Snow Queen just sat there. Mixed feelings welled up inside her. She dreaded this moment. She was scared to lose her sister again. She stare at the golden ring then to Kristoff. She felt her power gathered in her palms. _As long as she's happy._

She forced a smile and struggled to find words. "That's amazing Kristoff. Of course, I'm more than happy to give you my blessing."

Kristoff's smile threatened to split his face. His worry and anxiety visibly left him. "Thank you Elsa! You don't know how happy I am. I've got tell this to Sven and Pabbie."

He stands up and excused himself politely. Before he could reach the doors Elsa called him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm happy for both of you." Kristoff patted her back awkwardly before thanking her again.

Just then, Kai appeared and knocked at the open door. The two of them pulled back abruptly to face the head servant, who raised a questioning brow. Kristoff turned into deep shade of crimson while Elsa just shrugged it off. "Your majesty, and royal ice master, I'm sorry to disturbed you, I have something that requires Your Highness's attention." Now he looked very troubled.

"What is it?"

"A ship bearing the crest of Southern Isle is nearing our ports, they wish to dock."

Elsa raised a brow at this. She hadn't forgiven 'that guy'. "Why is that?"

"We don't know my Queen, but it appears that they were heavily damage."

The three of them rushed outside to the ports, with a number of guards of course. The ship is indeed, heavily damage. Elsa Examined it slacked jawed, multiple dents and long claw- like marks covered the ship. There are few burn marks around and a paint of dried blood. The Queen felt her blood run cold when a shrill voice called for help.

Her guards rushed at their aid, lifting the injured carefully and escorting them to castle infirmary. Some men gathered the dead bodies of the crew. Some are badly burned, some are scalded to death and some are died from fatal wounds. Kristoff went white, his happiness a moments ago was completely vanished. "What kind of monstrosity did this?"

"I don't know." A terrified scream got their attention.

"That was the Prince of Southern Isle, Prince Denham!" Kai said. The prince was clearly unstable, He resembled his younger brother Hans, his red hair was a mess, his white coat was filthy and filled red grime. His blue eyes were filled with panic and his body was full with cuts. "Devils! Spawn of hell!"

"No we're here to help you." One guard tried to touch him.

"NO! HAYES! DEAD!" He screamed. "DEAD!"

His eyes met the gaze of Elsa. "DEVIL!"

…~…

That night Elsa held a council.

All council members, including Anna and Kristoff all stood from their chairs to greet their queen.

"Sit down everyone. I thank you for coming to the meeting tonight." Elsa announced.

Once everyone had settle back to their seats. Her general, Sir Nicholas, a middle age man in his late thirties, he serve under his father and very loyal to Elsa, give his report about the incident at the docks.

"According to some crew members, they ventured the uncharted seas of Meridian of Misery." He said causing the council members whisper to each other."The crew members also claimed that they found these beasts trapped inside an ice berg and a great number of frozen people." The room seems to darkened and the temperature dropped cold.

The _Frozen heart?_

"Meridian of Misery?" Anna inquired quickly.

"According to the old Norse legend, it is an Archipelago far to North, where the Vikings have settled and conquered the dragons." General Nicholas answered.

"Dragons? But they don't exist." Hugh Thomas the Minister of Finance said. He was a blonde in his late twenties.

"They do exist." Kristoff shifted uncomfortably as the whole attention of the council focus on him. "We all know that the trolls exist and some of them reside inside the forest. I had a fair share of encounters with them."

His ears went pink, a trait that tells him he was lying of telling half lie. "They were old and wise, they don't lie and know a lot about magic lore, they also describes the dragons as beautiful king of skies."

Elsa saw Anna slipped her hands to his. She and Anna knew about Kristoff's past. He was an orphan and raised by trolls. He kept it secret because people around him tend to react badly. And she understands him.

"Anyway, the legend said that the Vikings managed to tame and ride the dragons. Their first rider was called the Dragon Conqueror or the Dragon Master who tamed the unholy offspring of lightning and death. In his rule he reunited the Vikings and the world, witness his unstoppable might." Nicholas continued.

"This is ridiculous!" Hugh Havar the forty year old Minister of Foreign affair said. "If all of this, the legends and hallucinations of the members of the ship are true, how are we suppose to stop them?"

"Some say that they fall because…" Nicholas's eyes met his Queen. And a terrifying revelation silenced the room. "-they invoke the wrath of the winter goddess." Elsa could feel every eyes shifted on her. "And the Dragon Conqueror will rise again when the goddess returned with a mortal body."

...~...

Thousands of dragons circled above the frozen wasteland. The sun shine upon them, the scene resembles a rainbow, only with hundred more colors.

Two great white beasts stood at the distant as if they were waiting. The Screaming Death, an oversize, albino Whispering Death weave in the air, like a menacing snake ready strike in action. The Beliwderbeast a proud colossal behemoth, it resembles a peaceful mammoth.

The smaller dragons suddenly stop to land, giving a clear view to the former alphas. A large block of ice glowed with bright blue energy, a high- pitch screech grew louder and it explodes. When the wind was cleared a black dragon lay in his belly. All dragons roared in triumph, as the Night Fury stood in his full glory, with a man clad in black leather armor on his back.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? **


	3. the black king

**Disclaimer i don't own httyd andfrozen.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Black King.

It's been a week, since the ship from Southern Isle docks in Arendelle's ports. The King of Southern Isle sent his heir to Arendelle. The prince is to collect his brother and 'formally thank' the Snow Queen.

Prince Fredrick arrived at their castle gates, riding a beautiful black stallion. He was handsome like his younger brothers; Prince Denham and 'that guy'. They have the same perfectly tamed hair, dazzling blue eyes, tall lean physique. His charming smile can make every women blush.

"Queen Elsa! It's an honor to finally meet you your Highness." Prince Fredrick bowed in grand gesture, he offered his hand expectantly.

Elsa, however, resisted the urge to freeze the little snake on the spot. "Prince Fredrick, the pleasure is mine." She reluctantly let him kiss her hand. "I believe you're here to bring back your brother."

"Indeed, but I'm also here to beg your forgiveness about the 'little incident' that Han caused and hope to established a 'friendly relationship between our kingdom.'" The prince smiled sweetly._ Plotting to kill and overthrow me? Little incident? Forgive you by marrying you? Yeah, then I'll freeze you first. _Elsa thought.

The Queen of Arendelle let the temperature drop dramatically, causing the prince charming to back away uneasily. Repressing a smirk, Elsa led the prince to castle infirmary but General Nicholas dash toward them.

"Prince Fredrick." He bowed to them. "Your Majesty."

"Is there a problem, General?" Elsa said. He looked worried.

"My Queen, there's a group of men washed ashore."

"Did you think, it's the dragons again?"

"Yes, but there's something more"

"Tell me, General."

"We believe they were Vikings."

"Vikings!? Where are they?"

"They were at the prison dungeons."

…~…

Inside the prison dungeon.

Elsa, Prince Fredrick, General Nicholas and four royal guards entered the castle dungeon. When Elsa entered the cell that held the man they believed the leader, his eyes widen in recognition before glaring darkly at her feet.

He has long blonde hair that pulled back on ponytail, his beard was braided in dreadlocks, his eyes were deep blue, and he wore a large fur vest. His meaty arms were raised, suspended by chains wrapped around his wrist.

"Who are you?" The general asked quietly.

The man didn't answered, the veins on his neck pulse and his face turned into deep shade of purple. He eyed the general then to prince and finally to Elsa.

"I am Boarguts the Unclean, Viking Chief of the last remnants of Berserkers tribe."

"Why are you here?" General Nicholas asked.

"And I know who you are, Snow Queen." Boarguts the Unclean said, completely ignoring the general and giving Elsa a sneer. "You're quite famous to us, you see." He paused, clearing his throat. "The reincarnation of the Goddess of Winter herself, jewel of Ancient Lands, bane of dragons, destroyer of Vikings, her ethereal beauty shall bring a cold death to her enemies."

All eyes widen, Prince Fredrick stared at her in shock. _Even the Vikings really think the legends are true? _

"I can see why you were called the jewel of the Ancient Lands, I wonder how cold your body is. Let me show you exactly what a woman like you should be used for." He said evilly, while wriggling his brows suggestively.

Sir Nicholas swung his fist across the Viking's face at full force. The man tasted his own blood. He glowered up the general then to Elsa and then spit blood at their feet.

"Show some respect you savage brute!" Prince Fredrick said, reaching for his sword.

"How _noble _of you little prince, trying to impress this bitch?"

"Why you-"

"Thank you oh beautiful queen for bestowing the honor of your presence upon me. That' s better?" Boarguts said mockingly.

"Enough!" Elsa said, her eyes glowed with power and bright blue energy glowed in her hands. "Don't test my patience Viking, now pray tell me why are you here?"

"Oh I'm not scared of you Snow Queen. I've seen the wrath of Dragon Conqueror himself with my very own eyes-"

"Answer me!" the air dropped dangerously.

The Viking barked a laugh. "Did you think I'll just tell you? How about untie me or you could scratch the itch around my back."

Flurries of snow now raging around her. "Did I hit a nerve, very well, I'll tell you."

"My whole armada forces of the Berserkers were pillaging a nearby tribe, hoping to capture some slave wives to restore the true Viking population. But the rumors about the wrath and the return of Dragon Conqueror are all true, he let the fires from heavens to rain down against his own sons, forcing us to cower in fear." Boarguts said darkly.

"Tell me the truth!"

"You're scared witch? HAH! He's not! He won't fear your little magic! Soon he will come for you!" his eyes stared at her with burning malice. "You think you're safe inside your castle walls? Did you feel safe with these pathetic worms around you!?"

Elsa had enough she march out of the prison.

"Hey your Majesty." She paused as Boarguts let out a barely controlled chuckle. "You don't believed to what I said do you? No worries, you'll die watching everything you held dear burned to the ground."

The manic laughter was the last thing she heard as she exited the prison dungeon. _You'll die watching everything you held dear burned to the ground._

"That was unnerving." Prince Fredrick said at her side. "I need to return back to the Southern Isles my Queen. I need to warn Father just in case."

Well, at least the day wasn't bad as it should be.

…~…

One week earlier.

Somewhere in the Viking archipelago. The chief of Hairy Hooligans of the current generation looked ahead at Berserkers, marching toward her village. Her name is Camicazi Hofferson. A fierce warrior in early twenties, with flowing blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes and the determined look she'd inherited from her forefathers.

Right now, Camicazi and the Vikings of Berk are preparing for final defense against the Berserkers. You see, for centuries, since the time before the legendary Hiccup the first Dragon Rider, the Berserkers always wanted to conquer the whole world, so they pillage and take everything they want by force. They were the very reason why the world knows the Vikings as the vilest creatures that ever graced. The Hairy Hooligans are one of the tribes who stand up against them because of three reasons; one, everyone from Berk has stubbornness issues, they never bow to anyone that they doesn't see fit to rule them. Two, they were willing to embrace death as long as they remain a Hooligan. Three, even they were Viking, they love peace and freedom. Their forefather fought the dragons before the great age for their beliefs.

But Camicazi knew that no matter how hard they tried, she and her people only delayed their cruel fate. Their stubbornness will never match the entire armada under the Berserkers. She silently prayed to the gods that somehow they survive their nearing end. All around her she could feel the morale of her people waver.

"Berkonians! We may die in battle today. But our love one's will know our valor, our fathers sings with the gods," she paused to draw a line on the dirt. "We will draw the line here like our fathers in Valhalla. We fight till our last breath."

The crowd cheered and screamed for blood. "HOOLIGANS! FOR BERK!"

They charge to death.

….

The situation was dire. The Berserkers outnumbered the Hooligans from ten to one. Their only hope was that their allies would arrive to assist them, which is impossible since the Berserkers either wipe them out or they joined the armada. Every second, her men are falling, blood watered the ground and the sound of unending clash of steels continued.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Camicazi-" Camicazi threw her trusty axe at Boarguts, forcing the Leader and chief of the Bersekers to stop and dodge her attack. "If you just let me marry you it won't come to this."

"I rather die than having a filthy pig as my husband." She gritted her teeth as she planted her foot against his chest. "Go to Hel"

"Last chance Cami"

"Never!"

"Then die!" Boarguts knocked her down by slamming his hammer against her shield with all his weight. He lumbered to her, raising his hammer above his head for the kill.

Camicazi was too exhausted to move. Around her some of her friends rush to her in intention of saving her. However they were either too far away from her or too slow to make a difference. The world seems to slow down, her life flash before her eyes. She used the last precious seconds to silently bid the world farewell.

Then miracle happened.

Out of nowhere, a flaming sword blocked the strike that supposed to kill her. The hammer was cleaved on half and Boarguts stumble face first. The black armored man in front of her swiftly planted a punch on his face.

The mysterious warrior raised his sword at the heavens. Everyone looked up as the clouds parted. An army of thousand dragons, in different color, shape and size, each one looked more intimidating from the last. They charge down from on high.

The Hooligans and Berserkers watched in utter horror and awe. Stream of fire rain down, accompanied by inhuman roar that no one heard for seven centuries. Their enemies swooped to the sky and dropped to their death.

"The Dragon Conqueror!?" Boarguts eyed the man in black fearfully. "Everyone to the ships! Retreat!"

But then they heard a loud screeching noise. The legends told that a sound similar to this were actually the cold fire of death. Camicazi saw a flash of purple bolt before it struck the enemy ships. In matter of seconds the entire fleet was disabled and consumed by the blue flames.

The dragons let out a roar of triumph, every beast landed around the black warrior. The flames in his sword extinguish as the blade retracted back to its handle. He turned to Hooligans and Camicazi was sure that her heart almost stopped, she kneel in fear as she took the chance to examine him. He was clad in black leather armor, his helmet was the most frightening, has no characteristics other than its dark color and slits for eyeholes.

"Dragon Conqueror" She finally said and the Hooligans followed her example, they bowed to him. This is a man that cannot be fought. An enemy that you'll never want to face against. Not unless, you want a fiery death.

"Rise" The Dragon Conqueror said. His voice wasn't harsh and commanding. Camicazi was surprised to found it almost pleasant.

"Dragon Conqueror" an elderly voice called before Camicazi even stand. It was Gowtheer the village elder. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III?"

The Dragon Conqueror merely nodded.

"Please my Lord, follow me"

…~…

Camicazi along with her most trusted men accompanied the Gowtheer, the Dragon Conqueror and the legendary Night Fury, who insist to come with them to the mead hall.

Gowtheer sat at the head of table and motioned for Hiccup to step forward. The elder reached to remove his helmet, Hiccup made no attempt to stop her.

Every women inside the mead hall blushed and every men let out a gasp in disbelief. _This is the Hiccup?_ _He was just a boy! _Everyone thought. His auburn hair is somewhat unkempt and has several white streaks. He has soft emerald green eyes that seems so… old. With rather big nose and freckles and he looked so young, he looked no older than Camicazi.

The air went still. Gowtheer and Hiccup just stared at each other. Finally the elder spoke. "Your memories were touched by ice. Go to south, where the Queen of Winter ruled. Seek the trolls, and the truth will be yours."

_What does that mean?_


	4. A Storm is Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen and How to Train your Dragon.**

Chapter Three – A Storm is Coming.

The sun was rising. Every Viking at Berk had gathered inside the Meade Hall for breakfast. It was practically silent, with the only sound of soft murmurs and clinking mugs.

Along with the crowd was the eighteen year old chief; Camiczi, enjoying her food silently.

A loud and heavy creaking noise cease every conversations and every heads turned as a large man entered the Meade Hall with grim expression.

"Camicazi! We had a problem!" His voice was filled with urgency as he addressed the young chief. "Where is the Dragon Conqueror?"

"After helping the village to clean the mess, he left early this morning ." Camicazi replied, curious why his friend who was thrice her size looked scared. "What the problem Fishmouth? Someone stole your sweet roll?"

"What? No! This is more serious than food!"

'_Since when did you think something more important than food?'_ the blonde thought. "Okay… What is it?"

"I learned that the Berserkers didn't bought their entire armada when they attack our village! They just send the one- fourth of their forces!"

"What!?" Camicazi shuddered as a chill run down to her spine. Chaos erupt through the villagers.

"What should we do!?"

"We can't fight the Berserkers!"

"We're doomed!"

"Odin… help us."

"We need the Dragon Conqueror!"

Camicazi recovered from her shock tried to calm her people. "Everyone just calm-"

"CALM DOWN! How could we remain calm when we will all going to die!?" A woman pointed an accusing finger at her. "My son and husband and countless men died because of this stupid war! We could have avoided this if you just marry that Boarguts!"

"And WHAT!?" Camicazi tried hard not to shriek, her anger was barely controlled. "To be a slave to his tyranny? Would you rather to live as a slave and coward than to die as a free man? Would you willing to raise your children to be a monster that lives in brutality? This is not what our forefathers taught us!"

"Our father's fathers are dead!" Someone in the crowd replied angrily.

"And we saw with our very own eyes that the mightiest of them have returned! We've witness his might as he crushed those savages!"

The hall fell silent and the young chief took the chance to let out a deep sigh before continuing. "Look, our tribe had survived for more than eight hundred years, waiting for the legends to come true. Surely we could survive long enough for him to return back to his village."

"That won't be necessary my dear." An old voice said, causing every Viking to jump before bowing.

"Elder! What do you mean?" a Viking asked, confused if the elder is still sane.

"Good morning to everyone, as I saying worrying won't be necessary." The elder's eyes twinkle. "Fishmouth where are the Berserkers currently?"

The large man shifted uncomfortably as everyone's attention turned to him. "Uh.. According to the scouts it seems they sailed past to south."

"The Berserkers sealed their own doom by following their master rather than annihilating us first."

"What do you mean by that elder?"

"They were approaching the land of ice where the fire rain down."

…

Three weeks later, Arendelle.

A fleet of thirty ships docked at the harbor of the great kingdom of Arendelle and its army of raiders bearing the crest of berserkers roamed and terrorized the central city, where the famous Snow Queen ruled.

A great number of corpse were littered everywhere, pools of blood was painted across the streets and the homes and other different structures that held sweet memories were burning to the ground.

Currently, the Vikings continued the onslaught against the soldiers and city guards that blocks their path further to kingdom. The protectors of the city were holding the pillagers with all their might, but they know it won't be enough. Soon they will be overrun, the number of these savages were overwhelming that it could conquer an unprepared kingdom.

Several miles away, just outside the royal castle. The queen tapped her fingers against her arms that crossed over her chest. She was at her early twenties, a young woman who possess a regal beauty that caught the attention of every man, she had a pair of brilliant blue eyes that currently formed a scowl, platinum blonde locks that tied into tight bun, she was wearing a violet dress that reveal her slender frame. She held an aura of power and authority.

"Tell me general, how did those savages managed to sneak their entire fleet while killing dozens of my subjects and destroying an important portion of my kingdom without alerting us before it's too late?"

A younger women with same brilliant eyes, more roundish face and strawberry blonde hair watched her older sister with worry. The royal guards were visibly scared. No one wants to face an angry person, specially, if that person is your superior, more specially, if that person was kind and peace lover, and much more specially, if that person could turn you into a life- size ice statue.

"Your Majesty" the older man, who was the closest person that the royal sisters call uncle bow before answering. "We believe that the Vikings send a forward group to studied and disabled our defenses before attacking us with their whole fleet."

"Why are they here?" Anna repress a shiver that has nothing to do with cold, Elsa's tone was impossibly rare sharp. "Any Ideas?"

"Judging from the symbol in their flags, they were the Berserkers, Boarguts's men."

Elsa's form flickered with bright energy and the temperature noticeably dropped. "So they were here to free that…"

The queen stopped herself and Anna noticed her sister's hands were shaking and her troubled expression. The princess had heard the meeting of the queen with the Viking chief. It was said to be an unpleasant encounter. But Anna knew better, that horrible man had shaken Elsa at her core, whatever that man said, her sister grew restless. She could see her fear.

Anna intertwined her hand with Elsa's. the young queen relaxed a little while giving her younger sister a grateful look.

"Everything will be fine."

"Oh Anna" Elsa whispered before turning her attention back to the general with more controlled temper. "What's our status?"

At this, General Nicholas went white. His features threaten to show every signs of fear. "Our forces won't hold any much longer my queen, our soldiers are inexperience as we never do war and the Vikings overwhelmed us with numbers." The old man hesitate "We need you."

Elsa grew silent for a moment. "And the citizens?"

"We've managed to evacuate them to the northern mountain."

"CATAPULTS!" they heard a panicked shout as they saw a fiery boulder crashed down to the nearby house. Elsa let out a curse, something that Anna never thought her sweet sister was capable of.

"You!" Elsa gestured to the guard who seems to be the youngest.

The guard stiffened before stepping forward. "My queen"

"Take my sister, keep her safe and bring her to the royal ice master."

"I'll protect her with my life, my queen." The young guard saluted.

"Elsa! You can't do this! I must stay by your side!"

"Sorry Anna, but I won't take any chances, now go!"

"No!" Anna wailed as she clung herself around Elsa Tightly. "I'll fight with you!"

"Anna- "

"I practiced swordsmanship with Kristoff after the Great Thaw! I can protect you!"

"Anna.." Elsa gave her a pained look "Forgive me."

Magic course around the royal sisters, ice formed around Anna. "Go! We'll see each other again I promise."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and Thank you for taking time to read this specially those who leave some wonderful response, please continue reading my story and please tell me if it sucks.**

**ShadowXseed, Comet Moon, Kilo8, Guest, HicxelsaForEver: Thank you! ^_^**

**Meg, Margaret, Evo17, 212: Here's the new chapter, Enjoy! **

**Guest: Hiccup's eyes looked old because he matured. In prologue , I showed that he had a war against Drago, destroying his innocence. As for the hair, same as Anna from the movie, only much worse.**

**Choco Vanila Milk: I'm glad to help :3**

**Oh! Before i forgot. I'd like to apologize to the little cliffhanger :D**


	5. Sorry for late update

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Chapter Four: Interlude for the song of blood and dance with fire.

The heap of snow shifted, as a small form of a girl rose from it. She was a young woman, sporting a slender figure and fair complexion she had a pair of turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin red lips. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with a crimson hair tie. She had a light dusting of freckles across her face, a trait that she shares with her mother and sister. She wears a pair of steel gauntlets, light chain mail armour, steel tasset protecting around her waist and a set of metal greaves. A detachable magenta cape was slung over her back with purple linings and small Byzantium tassels with silver brooch consisting a pair of hearts attached to her cape.

She was gripping a blood stained one handed sword for support and breathed deeply. Her frantic eyes scanned her surroundings, it was cold and dark, the moon above along with star shines brightly while the snow falls calmly. The silence was eerie yet also pleasing. The lady in armour never felt so afraid in her life yet peaceful as she came home.

She began to limp toward the ruins of a once prosperous kingdom called Arendelle.

She walked towards the rubble that used to be her home. She stood and stared at the royal castle with emotionless expression, this place held so many memories, memories that she treasures, memories of her family. All destroyed and her dream to make more was taken by a one man.

Dragon Conqueror, her thought about him made her cold inside yet she pitied the despicable man. She understood his pain and anger to solitude, the desire to do everything to escape loneliness.

She's going to kill him. She's going to serve justice. She's going to avenge her people and her love ones, Olaf, Kristoff and her sister, Elsa. She's going to put him out of his misery. And she's finally going to rest and come home.

Walking further to ruins with that resolve left her empty. There was nothing warm about it, nothing adventurous or righteous.

_I must end this,_ the battle maiden thought. _For Kristoff, for Elsa._

_Elsa. _The name of her sister brought a train of memories. As soon as she set her foot to the dark chamber that used to be the ballroom, the dust swirls around, forming image, spectral image of the memories she forgot in time.

Two little girls were playing with ghostly heap of dust.

The littlest fearlessly jump off a dust peak into the air. "Catch me!"

Her voice was like a river, like dozen of whispers and echoes were talking at once. With a wave of ghostly hand the older girl conjured another peak to catch the younger girl.

"Gotcha!" the older one said in same voice.

"Again! Again!" the littlest shriek with laughter while jumping faster through the conjured peaks.

"Slow down!" the older one said while struggling to catch up with her sister. She suddenly slips and her magic accidentally strikes the little one through the head. The younger girl tumbles down to a heap of dust, unconscious.

"Anna!" the battle maiden held back a tear as she heard the older girl shout her name. she continued to watch the scene as the ghostly image of her sister held her ghostly version, crying for help.

At this, the spectral vision swirled violently and took form another vision of the past. The Coronation Night, the day she made her greatest mistake.

"Ooops! Pardon. Sorry. Can you just get you around the?" Her eighteen years old spectral version pushes through the ghostly crowd, towing a man with same ghostly image. "Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Ghostly Elsa turns to Ghostly Anna. "I mean…. Queen…. Me again haha…. Um. May I present Prince Hans of Southern Isle."

"Your Majesty." The dust ghost bowed which ghostly Elsa returned with polite but reserve curtsey.

"We would like-"

"your blessing-"

"of-"

"our marriage!"

"Marriage…." Anna assumed her ghostly version of her older sister raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and icecream and then- Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?"

"Absolutely!"

"Anna—"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

"What? No, no, no, no, no."

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please. Alone."

"No. Whatever you have to say, you- you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-**"**

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go."

The older sister began to walk away and passed another ghost "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!"

Ghost Anna grabs Ghost Elsa's hand. She pulls off her glove causing the other girl gasps in surprise, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic. **"**Give me my glove!"

The younger girl holds the glove away from her desperately. "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

The real Anna saw her sister fights a tear and she regretted and wished to heavens that what was about to happen never happened.

"...Then leave." Those words pierces her heart. The battle maiden realized that every suffering of her sister was caused by her.

The ghostly visage of the queen couldn't take it anymore. It's too much. She can't hold it in. She turns and rushes away.

"...What did I ever do to you?!"

Anna looked away, forcing back a sob in her throat.

"Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, enough!"

With a cry the lady clad in armour tore the vision with her sword, causing the image to twirl and swirl more violently and rapidly. The cloud of dust began to blacken, like the smoke from a burning body. It shapes a form and in each second it began to solidify.

In that moment, A warrior standing at immense height stood menacingly before the girl. His black armour was glistering with fresh blood and decorated with skulls of humans and dragons. His hands were large as the largest spider that the world knows. His fingers were tipped with black razor sharp talons. His most terrifying and distinguished feature was his head, which was a black dragon skull with a pair of glowing red eyes and several horns fashioned to a crown.

"Dragon Conqueror." The girl said quietly. Her expression shows no fear and only determination. Raising her sword against him and with a single trail of tears she said. "It's time to end this."

The Dragon Conqueror laughed. The sound was terrifying, it was cold, ancient and evil. The air around the devil darkened and with a flash, two double-edges swords appeared in his hands. The one in his left was crackling with inferno while the other one was dripping with blood.

Without another word, Anna rushes forward for the kill. The Dragon Conqueror deflected her first strike with a lazy flick of his right wrist and followed up with a vicious slash with his flaming sword. Anticipating this, the maiden quickly sidestep the vertical strike and jab her sword against his thigh. Without a grunt or any signs of pain the demon parry her with his bloody sword. The maiden managed to block the strike but the strength of the blow shocked her body. Her arms went numb and her feet felt weak. The demon chuckled, mocking her before taking a step for the kill. Given with enough time, Anna ducked under the brutal slash of the bloody sword while the burning one grazed her shoulder guard. Anna spun her sword and driving it straight to the demon's heart. Before she could even pull her blade, the Dragon Conqueror landed a kick in her chest, sending her flying across the room.

Anna groaned. Her visions began to blur, her body and shoulder were stinging sharply in pain her nose was filled with… smoke? She forces her arms to muster her remaining strength to rise. The room was on fire and blood splattered everywhere. She removed the burnt shoulder guard, revealing a disgusting wound.

_Elsa, _she thought. _I'm going to die, I'm sorry, I couldn't avenge you, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you._

The Dragon Conqueror lumbered toward her. He raises his fiery sword to let the fire consumes the princess in her death. Closing her eyes, Anna loses the will to survive.

"Don't give up Anna. Don't lose hope." Anna hold her breath, the voice was belong to… could it be?

"Elsa?"

"Anna." Elsa smiled at her sister, cupping Anna's cheeks with her soft hands and brushing a kiss on her forehead.

"How?" Anna look around frantically, no fire, no blood everywhere, everything is white.

"Look at me." Her sister gently said. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine, never be afraid, I'm here always at your side, I'm going to protect you."

The temperature dropped rapidly, the cold embraced the princess like a snake coiling its prey. "Elsa!"

Anna shouted. Afraid and unable to understand why she is freezing. "Elsa! Help!"

"Everything will be fine."

...

With a gasp, Anna woke up in cold sweat, her heart is racing as she frantically look around. She was in a lying down close to a campfire. She forced herself to sit and notice her dress was damp and a crowd of Arendellian people talking among to one another around her.

"Anna!" Kristoff rushes to her side and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kristoff, where are we?"

"We're here at the northern mountains-"

"What!? Elsa! I need to get back to her!" Anna said as she pulled away from his embraced and forced herself to stand.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous." Kristoff answered solemnly.

"Kristoff! She's my sister! I need to protect her!" Anna wiped a single tear that trailing down to her nose. "I need to protect her to pay every wrong that I did to her."

"Anna, the dragons are attacking the kingdom."

"What!?"

"The Viking chief was right. Those monsters appeared after we managed to evacuate the civilians."

The princess grabbed the nearest sword that laying a few steps from her. "You can't stop me."

"I know, but you can't go alone."

"Kristoff-"

"Anna" The ice master sighed and put his hands to her shoulder. "I'll come with you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Hehe yay! sorry for those who's following this story. Two months without computer and another month of gathering my wits about my plans for this story. meh. And hello to the new readers! hope you enjoy this story!**

** Sakura Lisel: Yep, but not really. does that make any sense? oh well, stay tuned.**

** Guest: Sorry about that, from now on i'll try to update as often as possible.**

** (Another)Guest: If you watch the Tv series, the berkians entitled Hiccup as the Dragon Conqueror cause it sound cooler. **

** TheWritingFactory: They will appear again on next chapter, so stay tuned for their badassery. Thanks for the advice, but i don't know if i can do that.**

** ShadowXseed: Thanks, stay tuned, cuz I'm still brewing a storm.**

** 212: Yeah, and for the same reason lol. I'm sorry you have to wait for a long time, hope u're still up to read this.**

** kilo8: Yep those puny lil' berserkers will piss their pants on the next chapter. **


End file.
